Akame vs Deadpool
Description Marvel vs Akame Ga Kill! Which one of these red clad, sword weilding assassins will come out on top? Interlude NO RULES! ''' '''JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! DBX Akame was walking down the streets, but something caught her attention. She took off a wanted poster and read it. 90,000 dollars for a man in a red suit... Deadpool was also walking down the street, whistling to himself. He bumbed into Akame, but he didn't pay any attention to her. Akame looks back at him, then at the poster, and continues this for about 10 seconds. Before she slowly unsheathes Murasame... Deadpool: Wow, that guy in a red coat pretty tough, and I just got brought back, too! Then there was that girl with small tits and a purple sword ! I hope I don't get any more interrup- She slashed at Deadpool, he jumps over the blade, then kicks Akame in the face. She's sent back about 10 feet Akame: Eliminate... Deadpool: Oh for fucks sa- Well, HELLO GORGEOUS Akame took another swing, but Deadpool jumped back Deadpool took out his twin pistols HERE WE GOOO!!! Akame deflected all of Deadpool's shots that came towards him. Deadpool: BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG! Guess it's cutting time! Deadpool comes from multiple directions, cutting Akame all over her body. Deadpool ends the combo with a kick to the back, she backflipped and attempts to slice Deadpool. But he blocks with his own katanas Deadpool's katanas glow red and he pushes the Murasame aside, Deadpool then kicks Akame in the chest. Then, pulling a rocket launcher out of nowhere and shoots Akame. She's launched into a police station as Deadpool comes in with both katanas still glowing red Deadpool: YAHOO! Deadpool's nd Akame's blades clash again, before Akame kicks Deadpool in the groin, and skewers him with Murasame Deadpool pretends to fall limp, and Akame pulls the sword out. Akame looks down at Deadpool and walks away DBX! But as soon as that shows up, Deadpool grabs the logo and smashes Akame over the head with it Akame: Wh-!? Deadpool slashes Akame over and over again, blood goes everywhere. Deadpool kicks Akame in the jaw, sending her out of the building Akame staggers and sees Deadpool, perfectly fine. Akame: H-how are you not dead?! Deadpool: This isn't the first time I've been stabbed with a sword, girly! Is something special about that sword? Akame: Indeed, but it is none of your business Akame slashes Deadpool over and over, getting blood everywhere, Deadpool finally blocks and goes from multiple directions, slashing Akame over and over, when he sheathes his swords, blood erupts from different directions Akame falls to the grounds, before getting up, Akame looks to Deadpool and she cuts herself with the blade Deadpool: Wait a minute....didn't you sa- Deadpool notices Akame's eyes go black, and tatoos appearing around her body Deadpool: Less talking, more fighting, got it- Deadpool and Akame engage their blades again, Deadpool weaving through strikes whenever he can Both slash each other, and the screen goes red, their sillouhettes black. Blood splatters arouns the are from both. But Deadpool gets up and stretches, Akame falls to her knees and her head topples off her body DBX! Results Category:Sword Duel Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga vs Comic Books themed DBXs